Café y un Poema
by Maki Tasui
Summary: [OneShot] En el día libre de Shuichi, Yuki trabaja sin descanso. Hiro llega para subirle los ánimos a su amigo, solo para descubir juntos que Eiri esconde algo en las profundidades de un cajón. Qué será? Y por qué Yuki lo esconde tan recelosamente? [SxY]


**Hola! -se cubre de la lluva de piedras y palos-**

**.w.U perdón, sé que me he desaparecido... mucho, MUCHO tiempo. Pido disculpas de nuevo. Y pido disculpas también por anticipado, porque _NO escribo poesía_ n..nU no se me da, lo siento. Pero bleh **

**En esta ocasión me da muchisimo gusto presentarles mi _primer_ fic de Gravitaion .wo, lo que es una verdadera vergüenza, considerando lo mucho que me gusta el yaoi ú.u ...aunque supongo que mas vale tarde que nunca, nya? n¬nU -la abuchean-**

**A lo que nos truje...**

**_DISC: No adueño NADA de Gravitation, lo siento. Todavía estoy ahorrando pa comprarme los derechos de Shaman King .wo, así que imaginen lo mucho que me tardaré en conseguir los de Gravi u.u ...en vez de eso, les digo k Gravitation y todo lo que tenga que ver con él, pertenece a mi tocaya Maki Murakami xDD (_NO**_** tomé el nombre de ella, por si se lo preguntaban .o -** nadie se lo preguntaba ;0; **- )**_

**-------------------------------**

**Café y un Poema**

**-------------------------------**

Mirando el reloj, se percató de que iban a ser ya casi cuatro horas desde que Yuki se había encerrado en la habitación.

Exhaló un suspiro decepcionado y, echando una última mirada al solitario par de tazas abandonadas sobre la mesita, se levantó del sillón y se arriesgó a tocar a la puerta del afamado escritor... por milésima vez en el día.

Con el ceño fruncido, contrajo la mano en un puño cerrado y lo elevó ante los ojos, observando la puerta cerrada, fijamente. Dentro, se alcanzaba a escuchar el ligero golpeteo de los ágiles dedos de Yuki sobre el teclado de su computadora. Shuichi tomó aire una vez más y se dispuso a llamar a la puerta—

-Vete.- se oyó la voz del hombre dentro de la habitación antes de que las ansiosas manos del de rosado cabello tocasen siquiera la madera de la puerta. Shuichi se detuvo en seco, abriendo sus enormes ojos por completo. El golpeteo de las teclas se reanudó de inmediato.

Shuichi bajó la mano, respirando con dificultad. Y luego...

-YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!!! Por quéeeeeeeee?? Por qué eres así conmigoooooo?? Si vas a despreciarme, al menos ábreme la puerta, Yukiiiii!!! Llevas ya once horas ahí dentro, Yuki, Yukiiiii!!- el vocalista de Bad Luck aporreó la puerta con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, que (viendo desde un punto de vista objetivo) era muy poca, debido a que no había comido nada en todo el día por estar esperando a...- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que Shuichi cayera dentro de la habitación. De inmediato salió disparado fuera, muerto de miedo por el ogro que le dio la bienvenida.

-YA BASTA, MOCOSO!! DEJA DE HACER RUIDO, ME DESCONCENTRAS!!- vociferó Eiri desde la puerta, el cigarro a medio consumir y las gafas resbaladas hasta la punta de la nariz. -...Además no llevo once horas. A lo mucho serán cinco, exagerado...

Shuichi lo miró con los ojos llorosos, tirado en el suelo frente a él.

-Pe-pe-pero Yuki...! Hoy es mi día libre...! No puedes aunque sea comer conmigo? Mira, hasta el café que te preparé con todo mi cariño se ha enfriado...- masculló señalando el par de tazas sobre la mesita de centro.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, y la ceniza de su cigarro cayó al suelo. Yuki no prestó atención.

-...Oye. Es en serio. Tengo que terminar esto para el lunes, y por ti y tu estúpido arranque de _pasión_ de la semana pasada no llevo ni la mitad!

-Pero no vas a negarme que te gustó, eh, Yuki...?- preguntó Shuichi desde el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con ojos felinos. Eiri le aventó una silla en plena cara.

-HABLO EN SERIO, IMBÉCIL! Si vuelves a interrumpir una vez mas, TE LARGAS, escuchaste? Ahora GUARDA SILENCIO!!- espetó, cerrando de un portazo.

Shuichi se quedó observando el ya conocido paisaje de la puerta cerrada, con la silla aún metida por una de sus fosas nasales, hasta que el golpeteo de las teclas volvió a escucharse. Aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto, el pelirrosado se dio la vuelta y arrastró su cuerpo hasta el sillón de la sala, donde había estado esperando a su escritor favorito la tarde entera. Sorbió por la nariz.

-Aaaaauu... Yuukiiii...

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su drama telenovelesco, y antes de que Yuki saliera del cuarto y le encajara la lap top en la otra fosa nasal por no atender la puerta, Shuichi se levantó a duras penas y salió a ver quien llamaba.

Giró la perilla de la puerta de entrada. -...Si?

Hiroshi le sonrió, con dos tazas de café en una mano y una bolsa de donas en la otra –Qué onda, Shuu!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HIROOOOOOOOOOO!!- Shuichi se lanzó a su cuello, llorando a berreo pelado. Hiroshi perdió el equilibrio debido al peso de su compañero de banda.

-Wah, Shuichi!! QUE ME CAIGOOOOooo...!

BAM!!

-AHÍ FUERA, DEJA DE HACER RUIDO, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!!

**-----------------------------**

-Ah, ya veo. Con que el joven Yuki tiene mucho trabajo, no, Shuichi?

Después de un par de minutos de confusión en el pasillo del departamento debido a que un par de jóvenes estaban tirados el uno encima del otro y todos bañados de café caliente; y de que Yuki Eiri hubiera salido a clavarle a Shuichi un florero en una oreja; ahora el pelirrosado y su guitarrista se encontraban sentados en la sala del departamento de Eiri sorbiendo café tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible (para no despertar la ira del dragón encerrado en el cuarto de al lado).

Shuichi sorbió por la nariz de nuevo, con lo que la silla entró un poco más en su fosa nasal, y asintió con la cabeza, moviendo el agitador dentro de su taza de capuchino humeante a medio vaciar (la otra mitad se encontraba sobre el largo cabello de Hiro después del incidente).

Hiroshi se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa que intentaba subirle el ánimo.

-Anda, no te pongas así! Recuerda que el joven Yuki es un profesional! No va a dejar su obra a medio componer solo por un asunto de menor importancia, no crees, Shu—?

Una gotita resbaló por su cuello al echarle un vistazo a su amigo y encontrarlo con mirada de perrito hambriento bajo la lluvia, lloroso.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Shuichi. –Es... estás diciendo q-que para Yuki... lo-lo nuestro es un asunto de me-menor importancia, Hi-Hi-Hiroooo...?

-NONONONONONO, NO QUISE DECIR ESO--!!- al guitarrista se le erizó el cabello al ver venir otra oleada de berridos por parte de Shuichi, y mejor optó por fingir demencia –Qui-quiero decir... que no iba a salir solo por el café, entiendes, Shuu?- se corrigió, señalando las ya olvidadas tazas de café rancio que Shuichi había preparado. El vocalista de Bad Luck parpadeó, babeando uno de los cojines del sofá. Luego, lentamente, asintió.

-...Ah. Era eso...

-Sí, ves?- Hiro parecía al borde del colapso. –Mejor olvídalo, Shuichi! Ya ves como al rato se le pasa, eh?- exclamó alegremente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda empapada de café. Shuichi babeó más el cojín.

-Pero hoy era mi día libre, Hiro!

-Seh, y el mío también, sabes?- masculló el otro, mirándolo con ganas de pegarle un coscorrón. –Sabías que hoy estaban dando una buena película en el cine, huh? Pero noooo!! En el mundo entero la única persona que existe aparte de ti, es Yuki Eiri! Olvida a tu amigo Hiro, no te preocupes por mí!!

Hiro dejó de dramatizar cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella salió el mentado Yuki Eiri. Hiroshi tragó saliva al sentir que un par de ojos dorados le perforaban la espalda.

-...Si vas a estar en mi casa, al menos mantén la bocota cerrada. Escuchaste?- siseó el escritor, de mala gana.

Hiro masculló una disculpa en dirección de Eiri, quien después de perforarlo con la mirada por un par de segundos más, cerró la puerta tras de él y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Hiroshi, aliviado, se volvió en dirección de su amigo pelirrosado.

-…Sabes, Shuichi, mejor vamos a algún lado. Todavía no oscurece y—QUÉ DEMONIOS??- al pobre por poco y le da un ataque al no encontrar frente a él al antes nombrado y, por el contrario, mirarlo entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación que Yuki usaba de oficina. Hiro se puso de pie de un salto.

-Shuichi!! Qué diablos haces??!! Sal de ahí, antes de que ya-sabes-quien salga y te vea--!!

El vocalista de Bad Luck lo miró con un puchero en la cara. –La última vez que Yuki me estuvo evadiendo de esta manera, encerrándose a no más que escribir, estaba componiendo canciones para Touma Seguchi, Hiro!! Solo quiero asegurarme de que no está haciendo lo mismo...!!- murmuró conspiradoramente mientras revisaba la pantalla de la computadora con ojos ansiosos.

A Hiro se le infló una vena en la sien. –No seas idiota!! Nittle Grasper acaba de sacar su nuevo álbum, y además... Las canciones que el joven Yuki escribió para Seguchi estaba dedicadas _a ti_, tarado!!- Hiro cayó al suelo al ver cómo Shuichi lo ignoraba y empezaba a abrir los cajones del escritorio sin decir palabra.

-Shuichi...!!- suplicó Hiro al escuchar el ruido del agua en el lavamanos. Su amigo no hizo caso, y siguió revolviendo el contenido del cajón de Yuki... cajetillas de cigarros, el estuche de sus gafas, un llavero de Kumagoro, hojas blancas de papel, un lápiz, encendedores vacíos, un borrador de seis párrafos en una hoja de cuaderno...

El corazón de Shuichi dio un vuelco. Yuki nunca escribía nada a mano...

De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba por lo cabellos y lo sacaba volando del cuarto, arrumbándolo frente a la mesita de la sala. Hiro cerró el cajón de una patada y se sentó a beber el resto de su café justo cuando Yuki abría la puerta del baño y se dirigía a su oficina, dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia acerca de guardar silencio.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse suavemente, y el ya habitual sonido del teclado volvió a escucharse, Hiro suspiró, aliviado, al mismo tiempo que escupía el café de la taza que Shuichi había servido para Yuki hacía tres horas.

–Aagh, qué asco... Shuichi, en qué estabas pensando??- le regañó, con un tic en un ojo. –Mira que ponerle cinco cucharadas de café a una sola taza…! Estás como trepanado del cráneo...

Dejó de limpiarse la lengua con una servilleta, y levantó la mirada en dirección a su amigo. Shuichi había estado demasiado callado...

-Shuu?- preguntó Hiroshi, con cautela. El pelirrosado se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, aferrando algo entre sus manos con mucha fuerza. Extrañado, Hiro se inclinó para echar un vistazo. –Qué es eso...?

-Yu... Yuki... Yuki solo escribe sus cosas en la computadora...- empezó Shuichi en un murmullo apenas audible. Hiro parpadeó, confundido, sin saber qué tenía que ver ese comentario con la extraña reacción del vocalista de Bad Luck.

-Sí... y luego?

Shuichi comenzó a sorber de nuevo por la nariz. –Que... que encontré este borrador a mano en su cajón...- Shuichi elevó la página arrancada del cuaderno ante sus ojos, para mostrárselo a Hiroshi. Estaba arrugada, y alcanzaban a verse unos trazos escritos con una impecable caligrafía. Hiro parpadeó.

-Y qué? Siendo un escritor, supongo que Yuki Eiri tiene derecho a escribir cosas a mano de vez en cuando, no?- bromeó el guitarrista, restándole importancia al asunto, aliviado de que Eiri no los hubiera descubierto. Sin embargo, Shuichi no parecía pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por la manera en que lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa.

-No seas menso, Hiroshi!! La vez en que Yuki estaba escribiendo para Seguchi también lo hizo a mano, no lo ves??- susurró muy rápido, respirando agitadamente, las pupilas temblorosas. –Lo hizo para que yo no descubriera lo que estaba haciendo...!!

-Pues hizo bien!! No deberías meterte en lo que no te importa, Shuichi!!- al parecer, Hiro hacía mucho que se había arrepentido de haber venido a visitar a su amigo. Se desembarazó de Shuichi, y frunció el ceño, molesto. –Al menos estás seguro de lo que dices? Ya leíste lo que dice la hoja?

Shuichi hizo un puchero.

-Nop. Me da miedo.

Hiro se fue de espaldas. –TARADO!! Presta para acá!!- Arrancó la hoja de las manos que Shuichi, que se abalanzó para delante, agitando los brazos frenéticamente en un intento para recuperarla. Hiroshi lo evitó deteniéndolo con un pie, mientras se disponía a leer la hoja.

-Hirooooooooo!! Devuélvemela!!- suplicó Shuichi, tirando el resto del café en el proceso. Hiro lo calló con un gesto de cabeza.

-Guarda silencio!! No querrás enfadar a tu adorado Yuki de nuevo, verdad?- Shuichi negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose al escuchar la palabra "adorado" –Entonces cállate y déjame leer si no vas a hacerlo tú!- espetó Hiro, volviendo sus ojos al maltratado borrador. Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro, mientras leía el texto, escrito con el alfabeto romano y con una perfecta caligrafía. Frunció el ceño.

-...Qué dice, Hiro...?- masculló Shuichi, mordiéndose las uñas, desde el otro lado de la mesa. No recibió respuesta y por el contrario, sus nervios se alteraron más al ver como la expresión de profunda concentración de Hiroshi cambiaba a un tic nervioso, y luego se llevaban una mano a la barbilla, su rostro pintado de mil colores.

Sin poder aguantar la expectación un segundo más, Shuichi se irguió y le arrebató la hoja por encima de la mesa.

-Dame eso!! Debo aceptar que mi lindo Yuki escriba para alguien más, no importa lo mucho que me duela!!- Aseguró Shuichi valientemente, apretando la hoja de papel contra su pecho, mirando a su compañero. Hiro simplemente agitó una mano en su dirección, aún cubriéndose la boca y sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Shuichi tragó saliva, tomó aire un par de veces y luego, lentamente, bajó la vista para encarar el texto escrito a lápiz en la hoja rayada.

El alma se le fue a los pies:

_No lo sabes, pero hoy te observo. _

_No lo sabes, pues estás dormido. _

_No lo sabes. No te lo diré. _

_No sé si lo sabes, pero te quiero. _

_Crees que no sé, pero te equivocas. _

_Crees que no me importa. Te equivocas. _

_Crees que no te veo. Te equivocas. _

_Crees que no te quiero... Te equivocas. _

_Sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas. _

_No pienses mal, yo también me esfuerzo. _

_Sé lo mucho que te molestas. _

_No pienses mal. En realidad no estoy molesto. _

_Sé lo mucho que me amas. _

_No pienses mal. Yo también te amo. _

_Piensas solo en mí? _

_Yo pienso solo en ti. _

_Me amas solo a mí? _

_Yo te amo solo a ti. _

_Seré solo para ti? _

_Porque tú eres solo para mí. _

_No te vayas, que yo no me iré. _

_No me dejes, que yo no te dejaré. _

_No me odies, que yo no te odiaré. _

_Por favor, ámame. Que yo solo a ti te amaré. _

_Conozco siete razones para sentir lo que siento. _

_Conozco siete razones, tú también las conoces. _

_Tú tienes solo cuatro, pero yo siete. Mis razones son_

_S-H-U-I-C-H-I_

_Gané. Te amo más de lo que tú a mi._

Shuichi no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No era una canción, era... una _poesía_. Ni siquiera rimaba, pero era _poesía_ de cualquier modo. De Yuki. Dirigida a él. Solo a él, solo a Shuichi...

Hiro carraspeó, sacando a su amigo de su ensoñación llena de querubines de colores con el cabello rubio y cigarrillos en la boca... –Hm, Shuu...?

Shuichi levantó su mirada vidriosa del papel que aún sostenía en la mano. Hiroshi le sonreía, con su chaqueta en la mano.

-Sabes? Hum, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y, hm...- parecía tener una gran prisa por salir de ahí, además de que se le notaba con un aire entre conmovido y entre "te lo dije".

Shuichi se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello, y bajó la mirada, sonriendo estúpidamente. Hiro no hizo más intentos por excusar su salida, y simplemente decidió acompañarse a la puerta. Se puso de pie, se colocó los zapatos y se despidió del pelirrosado con un gesto de la mano.

-...Nos vemos... Pero no olvides presentarte mañana en el estudio, eh? No aceptaré excusas de que te duele el trasero y no puedes levantarte--

-Lárgate, Hiro!!- vociferó Shuichi lanzándole el cojín babeado, poniéndose más rojo a cada momento.

--------------------------------

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que no había dormido lo suficiente. Lo confirmó mirando el reloj: habían sido apenas cuatro horas y media las que había dormido, pero… en verdad que estaba retrasado con la entrega de la novela. _Muy_ retrasado. La fecha límite se acercaba, y se la había pasado toda la semana anterior perdiendo el tiempo con el mocoso hiperactivo de cabello rosa…

Aunque no podía negar que no se la había pasado _nada _mal.

Emitiendo un gruñido de cansancio, Yuki se levantó de la cama y arrastró los pies hacia fuera de la habitación. A juzgar por la hora, haría un rato que Shuichi se habría ido al trabajo… si a berrear dentro de una cabina podía llamársele _trabajo_, claro…

De pronto, se detuvo en seco, sorprendido. Una taza de café humeante y un plato de galletas le hacían ojitos desde la mesa del comedor. Junto al plato repleto pudo ver una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro. Con curiosidad –y hambre-, Yuki se acercó a la mesa y, mientras tomaba una galleta, desdobló el papel. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios.

_Yuki:_

_Te veías tan lindo dormido, que no tuve valor para despertarte antes de irme. Quise cocinarte algo decente para desayunar, pero como todo se me quema decidí mejor solo calentarte café… espero que te comas TODAS las galletas, tienes que desayunar para tener fuerzas! _

_Suerte con la novela!! Espero que termines pronto para que estés un rato conmigo. _

_Besos, Shuichi. _

_P.D.: TE AMO!! _

_P.D.2: …Sigue escribiendo novela. La poesía no es lo tuyo xD_

El rostro de Eiri se pintó de mil colores, al tiempo que se atragantaba con la galleta.

-Agh-- …SHUICHI!!

**-------------------------**

**Owari**

**-------------------------**

**((Nota: esto es un _one-shot,_ y no hay planes para continuarlo, así que no insistan. Gracias .w.))**

**Se aceptarán los reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, apalamientos y pedradas .w. Muchas gracias por haberte pasado por aquí para leerme. Me haces muy dichosa n--n en verdad te lo agradezco... **

**Y sin mucho más que decir salvo aconsejarte que te pases por mis demás historias, que incluyen_ Inu Yasha, Shaman King y Tsubasa Chronicle)_, me voy .w. para jamás volver ¬0¬**

**...NONONO, no es cierto n¬nU sí volveré! Nomás que no sé cuando .woU -lluvia de zapatos-**

**HoroxRen KuroxFay**

**.::Maki Tasui::.**


End file.
